Stella Pack/Roleplay
Here you can RP as a Stella Pack wolf. In Stella Pack... Turbine looked off. He was still waiting for his mother, even though every wolf told him she joined the Nox pack. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 18:41, March 16, 2012 (UTC) (Rping Mars) I watched my two sons from Stella Pack. I knew that Amulius was still after them... ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 18:42, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Turbine put his head on his paws and sighed. He wasn't leaving his post until he saw his mom. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 18:44, March 16, 2012 (UTC) I saw Turbine waiting by the border of Nox Pack... ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 18:46, March 16, 2012 (UTC) (he's not there, he's where the Stella Wolves greet the normal wolves in to the Stella Pack, he thinks his mother will appear there.) Turbine wanted to see his mother, Flos. (Flos is flower in latin.) She treated him poorly, but she was his mother! SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 18:48, March 16, 2012 (UTC) (Oh, sorry) "Turbine, I think you should just give up," I said. "She's in Nox Pack now." ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 18:50, March 16, 2012 (UTC) "n-no! She was nice to me, well..sometimes....well mabye not at all, but she should be here!" growled Turbine. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 18:51, March 16, 2012 (UTC) "Turbine," I said. "I've been here a lot longer than you have, and I know an evil wolf when I see one." ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 18:55, March 16, 2012 (UTC) "All because she treated me badly, doesn't mean she has a bad heart!" snareld Turbine. He padded away from Mars. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 18:57, March 16, 2012 (UTC) I rolled my eyes. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 19:01, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Turbine sat down again, thinking that Mars was just plain old blind. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 19:02, March 16, 2012 (UTC) (?, I don't understand) I padded off and caught several fish. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 19:04, March 16, 2012 (UTC) (he thought he was blind, that he couldn't see the good in Flos.) Turbine wondered what was going on with his living litter mates. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 19:08, March 16, 2012 (UTC) (Oh, O.K) I burried my catch. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 19:30, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Turbine jumped as he thought. What if his mother was evil, and wanted to kill him?! He ran over to Mars. "I-if my mom is evil, what if she tries to kill me!?" he cried. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 19:32, March 16, 2012 (UTC) "She's In Nox Pack," I said. "The only way she can get to you is if she tricks you into crossing the barrier," I said. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 19:34, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Turbine sighed in rellife. He padded away into a den. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 19:36, March 16, 2012 (UTC) I sat down and looked up at the moon. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 19:38, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Turbine knew his mtoher didn't like him because of his pelt, but he wondered if it was also because he could control the wind. He still could, even up in the Stella Pack. He made a gust of wind. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 19:40, March 16, 2012 (UTC) I tried to fall asleep, but I couldn't because of all the wind that was blowing. "Stop it, Turbine!" I said. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 19:44, March 16, 2012 (UTC) "so you hate my ability too?" snarled Turbine. He made gusts of wind down in Umbras Pack. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 19:47, March 16, 2012 (UTC) "No, I don't. But when no one can sleep with that racket your making, it bothers me," I said. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 19:50, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Turbine couldn't help it. When he breathed, he made wind. He made his wind go to Betulis pack. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 19:52, March 16, 2012 (UTC) "Ugh," I said as I put my paws over my ears. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 19:56, March 16, 2012 (UTC) (They can't hear the wind up there.) Turbine made the wind stop up in Stella Pack. He sighed, making a huge gust of wind in Betulis pack. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 19:58, March 16, 2012 (UTC) I couldn't sleep, but at least Turbine stoped the wind. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 20:02, March 16, 2012 (UTC) In the morning, Turbine decided to make the Nox Pack mad and make gusts of wind there. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 20:04, March 16, 2012 (UTC) I yawned. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 20:06, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Turbine blinked. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 20:08, March 16, 2012 (UTC) I saw my mate, Minerva, hunting by the river. She has been worried lately about where our pups where, and I couldn't tell her that they were in Umbras Pack because the two packs are mortal enemys. I sighed. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 20:27, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Turbine pricked his ears as he heard twigs crack. He saw his mother. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 20:47, March 16, 2012 (UTC) I notice Turbine was missing from camp.... ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 20:49, March 16, 2012 (UTC) "I missed you, mommy!" whispered Turbine. Flos pretended that she scented a deer and sniffed the air. She began to wonder off into her territory, with er pup folowing. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 20:51, March 16, 2012 (UTC) (How old is Turbine?)I noticed Turbine followed his mother into Nox Pack territory. "Dang it," I grwoled as I ran after him... ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 20:54, March 16, 2012 (UTC) (mabye 7 months.) Turbine chased after his mother. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 20:58, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:Wolf Packs Category:Fanclan